


Enemy

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boat Sex, Butt Slapping, F/M, Hair-pulling, Sir Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Eden is captured by Oliver, but he has different ideas for punishment.
Relationships: Lieutenant Oliver/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> hi, its 2 am and I started this around 6:50 so that should tell you everything you need to know about how I wrote this lmaooooo anyway hope you enjoy!!

Was he trying to kill the captain of her ship? Yes. 

Did his hair still look silky, falling out of its bun? Did his arms look perfect, muscles obvious through his uniform as he slashed his sword? Did she want to lick the sweat that was dripping down his exposed neck? _God, yes._

Then, a brute from behind her grabbed her wrists, prompting a yell that had Oliver easily stabbing the distracted Edward. _Well, shit._ The pirates were captured, but Eden gave Oliver a desperate look. She wanted him to recognize her. 

She _needed_ him to remember. 

Edward was none the wiser next to her as he struggled to get out of the ropes the soldiers had tied, but Eden remained still with her eyes trained on the lieutenant. Flashes of their night together played in her mind, making her face flush with the memories of his bright smile toward her, his warm skin under her fingers, his soft lips on her own. Oliver’s cold eyes met her own, but she couldn’t see any hint of recognition in the light brown filled with hatred for her. 

_One last try_. “Please, Oliver.” A sharp smack to her head by the guard holding her made her wince, but just before she closed her eyes, she saw something in his. A flicker of sympathy was replaced as quickly as it had formed with cold indifference toward her. In two steps, he stood directly in front of her, hand shooting out to wrap around her chin and force her to look up at him. Edward struggled against his binds. 

“ _Don’t fucking touch her, scum!_ ” he yelled, spit flying from his lips as the crew member behind him struggled to hold him back. Oliver didn’t spare him a glance, opting to give her a cruel smile. This situation, as much as she hated it, sent heat to her core. The pure power in his eyes and fingertips had her dripping for him, aching to be tied up in a different position. She subconsciously pushed her thighs together, a small action that no one would notice if they weren’t looking for it. 

Oliver was looking for it. 

“Take the two men down to the dungeon. I’ll handle this prisoner.” Oliver’s voice was even and cold, and she struggled to hold in a whimper as his grip tightened on her chin.

“Are you sure, sir? We can--”

“Was that a question?” Oliver’s sharp glare swung to his men who were shifting uncomfortably at the thought of separating the prisoners in their grips.

“We don’t want them to have any chance of--” 

“Of what, fools? Escape? Conspiration? Her and Edward are stronger together, so separating them is our best bet to keep them on the ship,” he barked, gaze returning to hers. His fingernails drew blood and his lips curled into a snarl. “I think I can get some information out of this one about her _captain_ , as well.”

Edward shot Eden a glance as he and Henry were led away, a look that communicated the true pain he was in from both his wound and from being taken away from her, wincing with every step. She gave a small nod his way and turned her attention back to the lieutenant. 

“ _Sir,_ ” she spat, but he only gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. She saw a glint of amusement in the brown, which only confused her more. _What is he thinking?_ Her breath caught as he leaned down to her ear, lips brushing the lobe. 

“You’ll be screaming that soon enough.” A shiver ran up her spine, sending tingles down to her fingertips. He drew back and turned her around so he was holding onto her bound wrists with her back to him. Still close to her, Eden could feel the front of his uniform pants and the erection he was hiding under the fabric. A rush of dirty thoughts clouded her mind, almost tripping her as he walked her below deck. With each step, her hands brushed him, drawing out shuddering groans under his breath. Secretly, she smiled to herself for being able to tease him like this. She was guided into a large room with a bed on one wall and a desk against another, but she didn’t have much time to appreciate the decor before she was turned and pushed with her nose to the wood of the door. 

“ _Pirate_.” The word bit into her skin, deliciously painful as he undid the ropes around her wrists. She found herself missing the burn but her mind went blank as he pressed his hips to her ass, giving her a good feel of his endowment. He stepped away, allowing her free movement about the cabin as he walked to the bed. “You’re a pirate?”

“I--yes.” She had briefly thought about telling him a lie, that she was captured and forced, but she knew that he would’ve seen right through her. 

“So that day in the town--”

“Meant the world to me and I regret nothing.” She closed the distance between them and kneeled in front of him, dropping her face to fall into his line of sight, previously aimed at the floor. 

“I...told you. About who I was. I felt bad about lying to you so I told the truth. Why didn’t you return the favor?” 

“It would’ve been dangerous. I couldn’t endanger the crew.” His gaze hardened, but he gave her a curt nod. 

“Okay.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you want me to say, Eden? Or did you lie about that, too?”

“I didn’t lie to you at all, I just didn’t tell you about my work. My name is Eden, I like rum, and I have real feelings for you, Oliver.” At that, his eyes snapped up to hers, softening at the confession that seemed to electrify the air around them. 

“I...have feelings for you, too. You’ve been in my head since that day, and I can’t seem to get you out.” Despite his previous authoritative air that drove her crazy, he now seemed anxious and bashful, a blush splashed across his tan cheeks and full lips pulled back into a small smile. He reached a hand up to cup her chin in a sweeter echo of his entrapment on the deck. 

“What have I been _doing_ in those thoughts of yours, hm?” Eden’s voice dropped to a low whisper, whimpering freely as his grip tightened to a more accurate imitation of her capture. A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes, obvious as to his intentions. 

“Why, I’ve already got you right where I want you,” he spoke, voice vicious and deep. His eyes dropped to Eden’s knees on the floor, her head between his closed knees. Noting the position, he spread his legs for her, guiding her mouth closer to his thighs. Just before she began to drool, he shoved her face back, noticing the way the action seemed to make her more desperate, panting hard. “Strip, girl.” 

She quickly began fumbling with her billowy blouse before he held a hand up and _tsk_ ed her rush. “Please, provide me entertainment.” He seemed so... _cold. Uncaring._ It only made her more eager. 

“Yes, Oliver.” He _tsk_ ed again. “Sorry. _Sir_.” He let out a small groan and clamped his mouth shut, waving a hand again to let her resume. Eden slowed down considerably, carefully discarding each piece of fabric adorning her body and even folding each garment, bending and moving so as to maximize his view. She felt vulnerable under his gaze, like he could reach down to the knife in his boot and throw it at her any time, permanently ending any pleasure he was chasing with this show she was giving. Her face was red and hot at the thought, rubbing her thighs together to give a slight release of the pressure building up in her stomach. She was acutely aware of every possible thing entering her senses; the hard wood beneath her bare feet, the quick beating of her heart in her veins, the deep breathing of the man sitting on the bed across from her. It bordered on too much, but she suddenly heard the creaks of Oliver standing from the furniture and the loud steps of his boots on the floor as he walked over to her. 

“Sir?” He stopped mid-step, left boot still raised. His eyes were closed and he turned his head slightly, trying to tame his instincts telling him to completely ruin her. She could clearly see his conflict and felt her own breathing quicken, aching to be taken by the enemy. “Please, sir. I need you.” 

Something inside him seemed to snap and he rushed forward, slamming her into the door and silencing her in a bruising kiss, fingers pushing and pulling at every inch of skin he could reach. “ _Eden_ …” he breathed, lips switching course to run down the exposed skin of her neck, wanting to mark her up for every one of her crew members to see. 

It was selfish and they both knew it, but the thought only made her more enthusiastic, gasping as she pressed his head harder against her, not-so-subtly saying she wanted _more_. Her hand moved to tangle into his blonde hair that had come untied from its bun in the chaos. Wanting to gain at least a little bit of control back, she tugged his hair _hard_ , relishing the loud moan that was ripped from his throat and the way his head fell back easily to reveal his throat, unblemished skin begging for her to ruin him. She gladly obliged, attaching to the tan flesh and suckling enough to bruise, feeling his Adam’s apple bob against her cheek as he gasped and moaned at the combination of her hard pulling of his hair and skin.

“You taste so good, sir.” The term dragged him out of his haze and he stepped back, holding her shoulder to keep her away so he could get a better look at her naked body. Her lips were red and kiss-swollen, and her breasts looked perfect as they rose and fell with her hard pants. Her eyes were half-lidded, but they watched him with rapt attention when he pulled her forward and sat on the bed once more, guiding her hands up the lapels of his uniform.

“Want more?” he asked, prompting her to grab his coat and fumble with the buttons. He liked that she was at his mercy, desperate to do things just for him, and let Eden try her hardest to undress him through her hazy state of mind. “By all means, take your time.”

“Asshole,” she muttered, but he creased his brow and looked down at her. 

“What is that word?” Widening her eyes, she realized her mistake and blinked. _When was that word first used? He can’t know my secret._ “Slang from your region?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Is it slang for sir?” She had managed to get his shirt off, but he stopped her hands on his pants.

“I’m sorry, sir.” She let out a sigh of relief as he nodded and let her resume, the brief moment of panic sobering her enough to be able to fully undress him quicker. He stood before her, completely naked, and her breath caught in her throat. 

She never really paid attention in history class, and she of course knew that her textbooks weren’t going to cover the dicks of ancient sailors, but _good lord_. His cock was fully hard and resting comfortably just beneath his navel, and she felt her mouth simultaneously go dry and salivate at the sight. He lifted a thumb to swipe at her bottom lip, collecting a drop of drool that had gathered there. She was kneeling on the floor and looking up at him, which only accentuated the power he had over her. Her face burned with embarrassment, but he only gave her a cool smile. 

“Well?” he asked, an expectant gaze falling on her. Eden sprung into action and gripped him in her hand, giving a tentative lick around his head that had him grabbing at her head. He pushed her further down his shaft, barely able to hold his hips back from thrusting at the sight of her pretty pink lips wrapped around him. “Oh...yes.” 

Feeling her slick running down her thighs, she reached a hand down to her clit, aching for any sort of pressure. She ran circles around her skin, moaning around his cock, but he abruptly pulled out and reached down to rip her hand away. 

“Did I say you could pleasure yourself, girl?” he growled, only making her drip more for him. “Get on the bed.” He pulled her up, hand nearly bruising her arm as he tossed her onto the mattress. The blankets were soft under her stomach, a stark contrast to the rough hand that landed a slap on her ass. She let out a yelp that quickly melted into a moan when his hands returned to her skin, kneading and massaging to soothe the angry rouge. “Want more?” She only nodded, but he grabbed her hair and dragged her up, mouth close to hers. Eden’s back arched, pressing her into the bed while she turned her head to face him. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He let go of her hair, letting her fall back to the bed and landing another smack to her skin on her untouched cheek. The slightly harder slap ripped a moan from her throat. 

“Please, sir, I need...please--” 

“What do you need?”

“I need you, sir! Please!” 

“That’s right, beg for it.” He released a haughty laugh, one that let her know who was in control here, before turning her over so her front was exposed to him. He would never get used to how beautiful Eden was, and he took a beat to sweep his gaze over her body, trying to commit it to memory for when she would no longer be his to take over and over again. The twinge of disappointment made a home in his heart, but he shut the door in favor of jerking her hips forward to meet his. The rough movement made her breasts rock enticingly, and his eyes trained on them for a split second before pushing his cock into her, letting out a shuddering groan when he was fully sheathed. Due to his size, he already hit her sweet spot, making her moan loudly as she gripped the blanket under her. 

“ _More, sir_ ,” she breathed, rocking her hips to get him to move inside her. She felt his dick twitch against her walls and her breath hitched, fusing into a groan as he took the hint and began thrusting into her. He felt dizzy with her walls clenching around him, both of them chasing the ultimate pleasure only brought on by the other. Her hips were sure to have bruises by the end of this and the thought brought him closer to the edge. _She’s going to have my marks all over her_ , he thought, pace hastening and volume of his moans increasing, _Edward won’t be able to look at her without seeing my marks_. 

“Eden...I’m going to--” he gasped out, trying to warn her, but she grabbed a hand and moved it down to her clit, knowing how to achieve the last nudge over the edge for herself. “What are you--”

“Rub circles there,” she instructed, barely coherent as she moved his fingers under her own how she liked it. _So guys have never known about the clit._ He followed her commands and all thought was abruptly pushed from her mind by the stars exploding in her eyesight. “There, yes, _yes, Oliver!_ ” 

She clenched around him, crying out unintelligibly at the waves of pleasure washing over her. Oliver quickly followed, coating her walls in his cum as he shuddered and let out shaky groans. He continued rubbing her as she twitched underneath him, milking his own orgasm from the feeling. His mouth was open when she recovered and opened her eyes, taking in the sight of his shining skin and messy hair that stuck to his forehead. 

“Beautiful…” she muttered, prompting him to snap open his eyes and give her a little shy smile. “What? I’m right.” 

“You’re beautiful, too. That night at the tavern, I--” He was cut off by a loud pounding on the door. “Who dares interrupt me while I’m interrogating a prisoner?” His angry bellow took her by surprise, but she widened her eyes in fear as the knob turned. Luckily, Oliver had half a mind to lock it. " _Tell me!_ ” 

“It’s the captain of _Poseidon’s Revenge_! I’ve come for Eden, you son of a bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you liked this fic dont be afraid to comment and hmu on my tumblr @ mrsbhandari!!


End file.
